


Wanna Be Yours

by kissmeimalicia



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: But Only Sorta, Drinking, F/M, First work in the fandom!, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Non-Explicit Sex, Scott is a Tease, Scotts also been around the block and tbh it was so fun to write, gordos a better friend than he will ever know tbh, is denial of feelings a thing?, maybe a lil' bit of both, or is he a sinammon roll?, scott is a sweet mushy cinnamon roll, sort of set in the TAG DeviantAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmeimalicia/pseuds/kissmeimalicia
Summary: Allison Pike was on 'thin-fucking-ice' according to her senior RA...and then her ‘best friend’ Gordon invited her own personal Kryptonite into the direct vicinity.Or how Scott Tracy finally got his BFF back.(influenced by the TAGDeviantAU , but does not take place during the storyline)





	Wanna Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any characters besides my sweet, stupid baby Allison.
> 
> Pls leave a comment or review y'all!

Allison Pike is walking a _thin fucking line_.

That had been her senior RA's advice to her after she took the fall for the girl on her floor who's (now _ex_ ) boyfriend had punched a hole in the hallway wall, and hid her weed in her own room when the poor girl's room was searched.

Honestly, the only reason she even was an RA at all was because she got her room to herself, and it was much larger than the comparatively tiny dorms she would have been stuck in anyways.

Which is why when she spotted Scott Tracy on campus that morning she had quickly taken off in the other direction, despite Gordon's waving and calling for her, making herself late to her next class and finding the door locked upon her arrival.

Allison and Scott had a _complicated_ history to say the least. They were neighbors since forever, back home in Kansas, and had started out as a diaper clad team, but then both she and Scott went off to separate boarding schools, he went to military academy in Montana or Vermont or somewhere similarly unpopulated and she was shipped off to the same all girls Catholic school that the women in her family had been going to since forever in California, although she suspected it was because she looked so much like her mother that Father couldn't stand looking at her directly anymore.

From then on the two were only reunited on sparse weekends and mostly holiday breaks, their friendship deepening over the years, until she was considered a Tracy herself, almost constantly glued to Scott's side, and with John and Virgil trailing behind them.

Until the week after Lucille Tracy's funeral.

 

Scott was a mess, and so was she and then they were just two teenagers, one drifting and the other trying to soothe a soul in pain, only she didn't know how, because she had been a member of the ‘No-Mom-Club’ her whole life.

She had kissed Scott Tracy for the first time that afternoon, as they hid in the tree house out back so Scott didn't have to watch his brothers as his entire life shifted and sort of fell apart, and then it was a little awkward, so they didn't talk about it afterwards.

In fact, Allison thought that only she and Scott knew about it until John had made a sly comment about it at the labor day barbeque that year, and Allison thought her life was going to end.  

 

The night before Scott headed off to the Air Force Allison had met up with him on a break from what was supposed to be her gap year, traveling around Europe (but had quickly evolved into a three year stint as she lived in Italy, working as a modeling agency scout and allowing Father to keep her in the very lap of luxury, in a permanent residence in the best hotel he owned in Milan) the two had a drink together, and that night something had almost, very nearly happened as she gave Scott Tracy a tight hug and a ‘keep yourself in one piece, Scooter’ because when she pulled away to look at him Scott lingered something too intense for friendship in his gaze, pausing before breaking out that smile that no doubt had earned him the title of Fraternity President, the one that didn't quite reach his eyes. But then he was leaving things unsaid as he peeled away from her hotel with two honks, a toothy grin and a wave out the window.

And yet, the Tracy Family still played their distant but ever present role in her life after, in fact the only reason she was back stateside at all was because Father had decided that his precious little girl needed to be reigned in after sweet little Gordon had gone off the deep end.

‘ _God knows what you could be getting yourself into over there!’_ He had said to her on the back patio, sipping a Mai Thai in the midsummer Kansas heat, and after she pitched a fit to be reckoned with, he had allowed her to pick UC Santa Barbara.

It was a complete coincidence that Gordon had been assigned to her floor upon his arrival to campus, much less sweet and much more mischievous than she remembered, and he had recognized her as one of Scott's friends.

But, they had grown up similarly,in the lap of luxury and with a penchant for a good time, and ended up here for _almost_ the same reason and eventually Gordon and Allison became friends, and after one particularly bad hangover Gordon's got her convinced that she should try being _sober_ , telling her it would be so much easier with a friend (not that _that plan_ lasts very long). Most of her classes are near his anyways and she's kind of earned some street cred by hiding the aforementioned pot, so usually people didn't bother the two, letting them just exist in relative peace. A peace that was shattered when her ‘best friend’ Gordon just brought her own personal Kryptonite into the direct vicinity.

Which is why she should have turned him down later when Gordon messages her and asks if she's game to go to Trivia night at the hole-in-the-wall college bar they like to frequent.

But you know, old habits die hard and all that shit.

At least that's what Allison is telling herself as she enters the bar, spotting Gordon and Scott at a hi top across the room before turning to the bar and ordering a drink she hopes will stop her legs from shaking, and inside a large part of her is screaming to run, that Scott Tracy was capable of turning her entire, comfortable little world on its head, and in her senior year too.

But she puts that larger part on mute and listens to the small voice that reassures her everything will be fine as she steps up next to the table and taps Gordon on the shoulder, catching Scott's attention as well.

“There she is!” Gordon’s speaking loudly to be heard over the din of some old song she barely knows.

Scott’s eyes pass over her features briefly before he blinks and then Scott's beaming.

“Oh my god, Allison, I hardly recognized you! You look great!” Scott's out of his seat and serving a tight hug, and Allison's remembering just how blue his eyes  _really are_ , how they almost seem unreal sometimes and how bright they are against his dark, wavy hair. Hair she really wouldn't mind running her fingers through, or how nice his cologne smells.

But then Scott is pulling away and the moment is lost.

“Thanks, you look really good too-” she catches herself at the unintended personal compliment and scolds herself mentally, “Uh, that's a really nice sweater.” Allison can't tell him that she would know him anywhere, and she definitely can't tell him that she notices that Scott's tanner, even in the dim bar light and his hands have more calluses as he takes possession of one of her hands to help her onto the third stool at the table.

Scott looks excited as the hostess approaches the mic on the tiny stage in the corner, and leans in towards Allison almost conspiratorially,

“The dream team is back together! Even _Johnny_ couldn't beat us in trivial pursuit!”

 Allison takes a large swig of her glass and grins like a Cheshire cat as the host gives the first question.

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

By the end of Trivia night Scott is a little buzzed and Gordon’s remembered he's got some kind of paper due tomorrow so he’s run ahead, off to his dorm with the promise he'll call Scott tomorrow and a reminder for Scott to text him in the morning, but Scott turns to Allison and asks her if she wants to walk around for a little bit and talk for awhile and now Scott and Allison stroll through campus in that not-quite-drunk-enough-to-stumble kind of way. Somehow she's ended up holding his hand, and she really doesn't mind but also it's been awhile since she's had any _guests_ and she wants to know if whatever was there before the Air Force is still there, so she's wrapping her arms around Scott and she's letting him kiss her all the way up to her dorm room and then she's unlocking the door and pulling him inside and depositing him on her bed as they continue to kiss like the two desperate, desperate people they are.

It's not until Scott's hands find purchase  on the exposed stripe of skin just below the hem of her tank top that he pauses with a cheeky grin.

“Hey, remember how you said that my sweater looked good on me?”

“I don't think that's exactly how I put it...but continue.” Allison giggles.

“Well _I_ think it would look _much cuter_ on _you_ ” Scott is speaking in earnest now, his blue eyes wide with mirth and shining in the moonlight coming in through the window above her bed and suddenly Allison is drowning in them.

She reaches up and hears the shitty blinds clink shut just as Scott tugs at the hem of his very nice sweater.

 

                                                                                                                      

 

It's 3am and Scott Tracy is in bed with the one woman he could never get over.

Allison Pike was his very best friend in the entire world for the first half of his life. 

She had been there when he had lost his first tooth (hell, she had pulled it for him) and she was with him when it felt like his entire family would implode. 

Allison had kissed him then, on day 3 of what Virgil had later referred to as 'The Camping Trip'. Scott had hidden out in the old treehouse in the biggest tree in the backyard of the Kansas house with only a cooler of Gatorade, six loaves of bread and four jars of peanut butter and jelly to keep him alive. 

Then he had run out of sandwiches and Gatorade, but thankfully Allison had come to check up on him and after forcing a 14 year old Virgil to help her haul a load of more food up the rickety ladder to the treehouse she spent all day with him, letting him vent and be scared and even just cry a couple times. 

And after all his crying, all his anger, and all his fretting Scott admitted that he was scared, and for the first time ever he really felt alone. 

And Allison just smile, told him he would never be alone and leaned in and kissed him. 

And then the rest of growing up happened, and like most childhood friends they went their separate ways and after Scott left for the Air Force he lost touch with Allison, although his dad made sure to give him brief updates about how she was doing in emails from home, like how she was living in MIlan, or how her father wanted her back home after he had heard about Gordons, well, choices. 

And how she had coincidentally picked the school that Gordon decided he wanted to go to. 

So, maybe Scott's trip to Santa Barbara wasn't  _just_ to visit Gordon and cheer him up, Scott was big enough to admit that. 

But what Gordon doesn't know can't hurt him.

 

So now Scott's curled up in a warm sea of blankets with the faint scent of Coco Mademoiselle, Febreeze and Ocean Air lingering around him and Allison's figures, having just finished another ‘Roll-in-the-Hay’ so to speak, and Allison is looking at him with a grin.

“How many people did you have to sleep with to learn _that_ trick, Scooter?” she raises her eyebrows and Scott's quick to answer.

“Not enough for you to not count.”

And then Allison is doing that little laugh she does when he’s got a really good comeback and she's playfully slapping him on the chest as he pulls her closer, wrapping his arms around her in a vice like grip.

“Chill Tracy, you’ve already got me in bed with you, you kinda don't need to try and charm me anymore.” she says with an eye roll.

This time it's Scott's turn to grin and he’s again pulling her even closer, skin pressing to skin and filling any air pockets in between the two, if that's even still possible.

“I don't know, I just-” Scott pauses and he feels like time stretches out forever, “I just want to make you laugh. I want to make you happy, I always have.”

Allison pulls the bed sheet up to cover her torso completely and props herself up on her elbow facing him.

Scott furrows his brow, “What did I do?”

Allison breaks out into a grin and leans down to kiss Scott, “That was just so...nice. I felt like I should be covering up my titties at _least_.” She laughs and Scott is willing to do anything to hear that laugh again.

And then Allison is burrowing down into the bed sheets with him and they're both drifting off to sleep, tired and satisfied.

 

                                                                                                                         

 

 Its the holo-phone chime that causes Allison's eyes to shoot open in the first place and upon rolling over into the embrace of one Scott Carpenter Tracy she knows what's happened and she's not upset about it.

She's ecstatic, actually.

But she is a little worried about how Gordon will react. He's only ever known Allison as Scott's best friend at one point in time and as _his_ best friend at another, she doesn't want him to think that she's chosen Scott over him, even though, obviously, she's kind of already done that to some degree, lying here under the covers in the early morning glow. 

Besides, Scott's hands were a little... _preoccupied_ last night so he never did send that text to Gordon, and no matter how much Allison wants to hole up in this room with Scott for the rest of her life, she knows Gordon will worry if there is no confirmation from either of them that they made it home okay.

So, she nudges Scott until he makes some sort of sound of acknowledgement and then she's pulling a robe on and shuffling over to her tiny coffee maker in the corner and Scott's _dammn alarm_ is going off again.

“Scott!” she gets down next to his ear where he lay snoring and uses the tone she reserves for _especially-done-for_  coeds and Scott's eyes blink open in a flash.

“You forgot to message Gordon. He's probably worried about you. Also, it's 6am you have to go before Gordon wakes up and tried to get me to go for a morning swim or jog, or _whatever it is healthy, athletic people do in the morning._   Plus, if you answer the door I don't want him to be weird about it.”

“Why would he be weird about it?” Scott's still blinking as he speaks through a yawn, stretching in the lines of sunlight dancing through the blinds and it must be the work of the devil (if there is one) because for a moment Allison is truly tempted.

She's tempted to just say ‘ _ya know what? Actually, forget Gordon.’_ and jump Scott's bones right then and there, but she's frowning instead when she speaks slowly and rather quietly, “Because, I'm Gordon's best friend.”

Scott got this grin when he looks up at Allison and she knows that he has somehow ruined any man she could ever possibly be with from now on that _isn_ 't Scott,

“Well Gordon can fuck right off, you were _my_ best friend _first."_

  



End file.
